The convergence of digital design models, networking technologies and computational approaches to the display and manipulation of scientific data makes possible the development of new ways of managing and displaying information. In the biological sciences, these developments have given rise to the field of bioinformatics, where significant advances have been made in areas such as the human genome project and analysis of microarray data. Within the neurosciences, progress has been hampered, in part, by the parochial nature of the data, the lack of consensus on what type of information is most relevant to specific scientific goals, and limited application of design principals to insure effective, intuitive and truly interactive display of information. Most informatics tools under development are focused on the management of primary data. However, it is clear that second-order tools, such as the one proposed here, will be equally important in providing a visual display of the status of proposed hypotheses, and the data supporting them, in specific areas of neuroscience and in other data-rich fields. The goal is to develop a web-based, dynamic information model (DISPLAY) for visualizing and manipulating causal mechanisms proposed to be involved in Alzheimer's disease. The DISPLAY and its dynamic graphic interface will reveal patterns, pathways and conceptual connections not readily apparent from individual research studies. The expertise brought together for this project includes an investigator actively studying Alzheimer's disease, a graphical designer with extensive experience in design principles and the visual display of information, a computer scientist with experience in database management and an expert team in bioinformatics. Phase I will involve development of a working model that depicts the major hypotheses proposed to account for Alzheimer's disease and will be displayed through a web-based Flash interface. Datamining will be initially accomplished through recruitment of curators working in the field who will enter key information into a large biological object model database currently being developed within the Children's Hospital Medical Center Informatics Program. Testing of the model will be carried out by making the model available to investigators through the Alzheimer Research Forum, a widely used web site for Alzheimer's disease research. The model will be built from expert annotator input, automated data capture methods, and will interface with primary literature (available through PubMed). User interfaces and application development will incorporate state-of-the-art design principles. Although the prototype will be based on specific literature mined from the Alzheimer's disease field, the structure of the model will be developed with the goal of being adaptable to other areas of investigation within the neurosciences and, eventually, other areas of science.